A Puppet's Lover
by Soccer Kitten 20
Summary: A girl gets kidnapped and taken in by the Akatsuki. She becomes the partner of one of the men of captured her, but do they become more than partners? SasoriXOC


A Puppet's Lover A Puppet's Lover

_Rain crashed and pounded down on me as I ran through the trees. My dark, velvet cloak flapped behind me, getting heavier and heavier as it soaked up more water. The weather matched my mood. The adrenaline in my bloodstream kept me running. Their screams echoed in my mind, over and over. They'd done everything they could to protect me, even gave up their own lives. Their struggling was futile. _

_I closed my eyes. I gave myself over to my senses, flipping over branches, sliding around trees, never stopping, never getting hit. Pain burst from my upper back, ripping my clothes. I threw the cloak aside, letting my wings spread out. I felt the heat radiating from some of them, but I knew that not all of their members even possessed warmth at all. They came nearer, and the sounds of life in them became detectable. I opened my eyes. Four figures stood in a clearing, watching my arrival. They were shielded from the rain by black cloaks, what appeared to be red clouds on them. Wide hats disguised their faces. I slowed down, landing on the opposite side of the clearing. My wings shifted, the white feathers glittering lightly in the rain. _

"_Why?" I demanded, "What could you possibly want from me that you don't already have?"_

_They said nothing. My frustration and hatred took over. I screamed at them. I was so angry. They had no right. They had no right to take away the lives of innocent people. Especially ones that I cared so deeply about._

_I flew at them, the heat of my power and fury causing steam to emanate from my body. There was a flash, and then everything went black. _

3 Days Later

"Mmmm…." I sighed, rolling over in the soft, silky bed. My eyes flew open. I sat straight up in bed. The bed was huge, the fancy carvings in the bed frame spiraled up toward the canopy. The covers were extremely plush and velvety. There were absolutely enormous pillows on the bed. I looked down to find myself in a light, silky blue nightgown. My hair was clean and smelled like raspberries. The color drained from my face as I realized what had happened. THEY had BATHED me. In my sleep. Fury clouded my vision. Then, the door clicked open.

"Oh, you're awake," A beautiful boy with dark crimson hair stepped into the room. I stared at him. He had been there in that field. He made no heat.

"Are you dead?" I asked him, curiosity causing me to forget my anger.

He just looked at me. He seemed bored. In his hand, he had a tray of food.

"You expect me to eat that? After you killed my family and kidnapped me?" I gaped at him, "I've got two words for you: Bull. Shit."

He set the tray down on the bed in front of me. It was a giant pancake with a whip crème smiley face on it. On the side were hash browns, eggs, biscuits and strawberry jam, and tangerine slices. There was even a glass of orange juice.

"Y would we kill your parents and kidnap you just to kill you later?" the boy smirked, "That would be completely pointless."

"You are the evil mastermind, not me. How bout you tell me?' I fired back at him.

"We wanted you to join us. Your skills are rare and unique. You belong with US. But your parents wouldn't let us anywhere near you."

"So your solution is to kidnap me? Wow, that's smart" I said sarcastically, reluctantly taking a bite of that delicious pancake. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I saw the chocolate chips in the pancakes.

"Your choices are join us or die. Take it or leave it little girl," He said, nonchalantly, looking at me from under his eyelashes.

"Well that's not much of a choice is it?" I snorted, "What's your name anyway?"

"Sasori."

"Well, Sasori, looks like we're going to be best friends forever and ever!!" I said in the most girly, peppy voice I could manage without killing myself.

He smirked, watching me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was waiting for. Sasori leaned forward, placing his lips inches from mine. My skin caught on fire. I looked from his eyes to his lips, my heart racing. He smirked and pulled away, turning to leave. I sat there, frozen and confused. He turned back before leaving.

"Oh, and by the way, Welcome to the Akatsuki, _partner_!" He laughed, leaving me stunned, staring at the door as he left, my fingertips on my lips.


End file.
